A Very Caffeinated Christmas
by Evening Starbossa
Summary: Welcome to 'In Dreams He Came 1 and a half.' Not exactly canon to the original series, but I guess it could be. Anyway, Erik is back for Christmas and further hilarity! And yes, more coffee coffee coffee coffee. Read In Dreams He Came first!
1. A Visitor from the Attic

_**A/N: He's baaaaaack! Yup, I brought Erik back to our time for Christmas. No, this is not necessarily canon to the original stories. I just thought I'd do something fun for him for Christmas. Teehee. As always, I do not own Phantom of the Opera or any of it's characters. And I am not responsible for any loss of sanity you experience. :P**_

**December 3, Same year as his first visit. 6AM. Ugh.** Does he not have a sense of need for sleeping in? Apparently not. I grumbled my way to the attic door, my pre-coffee tiredness pushing aside any and all excitement for seeing Erik again. He was knocking at my attic door. At least he had the decency to not destroy yet another clothes hanger. Pulling the door open, I was met with the sight of Erik in full title song garb, yet his expression was distant. He said nothing, but merely handed me a note. Raising an eyebrow, I opened it and read it.

_"Dear Sarah,_

_I've sent Erik back to you, hoping that your family might cheer him up once again. He was doing so well, but with the approaching holiday, depression has set in once again. Marguerite and I tried everything, but he cannot stop thinking about Christine. I hope you have a wonderful Christmas. Take care. _

_Sincerely, Antoinette Giry"_

I looked back up at Erik's face, noticing a small tear threatening to fall. Sighing, I pulled him further into my room before closing and latching the door. He immediately lowered himself to the piano bench, staring at his favorite keyboard. It was as if I were invisible. Oh no. I'd been missing him, and I would NOT be invisible. "Erik..." Before I could finish saying his name, he burst into tears and fitful sobs. I handed him a tissue, and he stopped long enough to blink puzzled at it. "It's a tissue. You wipe your tears or blow your nose with it."

"Will it last in the washing machine?"

"No...you throw it away after using it. It's not a handkerchief..."

"A waste of paper." He shoved it away, and I sighed.

"Erik, really now...don't I at least get a hug? A hello? An 'I've missed you'?" Perhaps I was being selfish and thoughtless, but he didn't seem to think so as his arm slowly wrapped itself around me.

"I have missed you, Mademoiselle...I've missed you all greatly. That's why I was feeling like this back in Paris...no Christine, no you..." Part of me wanted to squee or melt at his words, how he was grouping me with Christine. But I wasn't about to jump to conclusions.

"Did you talk to Meg?" At this, he slowly dropped his arms and his gaze.

"I did. She explained how she's always been curious about me. Curious. Nothing more."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I'm sure, Sarah! I told you...this isn't one of your fan fictions!" At the absolute hurt in his eyes, I bit back tears and lowered my own gaze.

"It's only been a few months, Erik...give it time..."

"I don't want anyone but Christine, Sarah. I'm sorry."

"Very well." Deciding to drop the subject for the moment, I took a deep breath and looked back up at him. "Now that you're here though...I suppose you'll be wanting coffee?" A trace of recognition flashed in his eyes then, and he rose to his feet.

"My dear mademoiselle...one can never be too heartbroken to manage one cup of coffee..." A smile finally appeared on his face, and I returned it.

"Alright. Let me just get dressed..." He was already on his way out the door, and I quickly changed before accompanying him down the stairs to the kitchen.

The early hour it was, I was once again the only one up. Except the cats. And when they saw Erik, they scattered. I cleared my throat. "Looks like they remember you..." He smiled a bit and nodded.

"Not many people do forget me, Sarah...not even animals..."

"Well, you are pretty unforgettable...I can't wait until the others see that you're back!"

"Well, Hope will be pleased to know that I've cut down on my coffee intake."

"Good! Prices have gone up slightly, and with Christmas approaching, money's tight."

"Ah...about that..." He reached into his pocket then before producing another envelope. When I opened it, I nearly had a heart attack. Rolls of bills were stuffed inside, and it was a wonder how the envelope was still intact. "I...hope this pays for the damages I caused last time..."

"Erik...how much is this?"

"Fifty thousand francs...why? Too little?"

"N—no...it's...I'm...thank you!" As the room began swaying back and forth, the next thing I knew was Erik was gently lowering me to the floor before I passed out. And all I could think of was feeling like Christine at the end of Music of the Night.

**The scent of **coffee filled my nostrils as I frolicked through the field of roses. Looking around, I saw that the roses were still red, but upon closer inspection, I discovered that the ribbons around the stems were brown instead of black. And then I thought, Roses don't grow in December...

My eyes fluttered open, and the first thing I saw was Erik holding a cup of steaming coffee in front of my face. Wanting to erase the concern in his eyes, I sighed. "You know I like my coffee cold, Erik..." His shoulders went up and down in his sigh of relief, and he placed the coffee on the table. I struggled to sit up, and he helped.

"If it's too much, mademoiselle, I could always-"

"No, it's fine, Erik...it's very thoughtful of you...but you don't owe us anything for the damages."

"I insist. Antoinette pointed out the damages I made to the opera house. I've paid for the repairs there as well."

"That's very noble of you..."

"What's the use if it doesn't bring Christine back?" There was that subject again. I sighed and stood up, choosing to leave that question rhetorical.

"Let's see...if I remember correctly, bacon, eggs, and toast, right?"

"And coffee. I didn't cut back THAT much." He smirked, and I giggled.

By the time breakfast was over, David, Susan, and Hope had all made their appearances. David screamed and ran back upstairs, Hope took one look and nodded in greeting, and Susan knocked him out of his chair with a hug, causing his coffee to spill all over his suit. "Mademoiselle, control yourself!" Susan finally got up, still grinning hyperly.

"I can't help it! I missed you!"

"Oh really, I hadn't noticed!" He grumbled, struggling to his feet. He glanced down at the coffee stain on his vest and sighed. "You're very lucky I thought to bring extra clothes. I will not be subjected to that robe once again." He glanced my way as he said it, and I merely shrugged.

"Oh come now. It looked good on you and you know it." My grin was met with a growl as he returned to his chair. He then realized he had forgotten to set it upright again, and once again he was on the floor. At this point, I would have laughed, but the poor guy had gone through quite enough. I picked up the chair, then extended my hand to him. He shoved it away, stubbornly picking himself up.

"If you'll excuse me, I have music to compose." Without another word, he poured himself another cup of coffee and marched upstairs. I quickly filled in everyone on what had taken place in his time. Nodding in understanding, they went to fix their own breakfasts.

After breakfast dishes were done, I slowly made my way upstairs. No music could be heard from my room. Instead, there was the occasional sniffle. Sighing, I knocked on my door. Which, by the way, seemed a bit odd for me to do. "Erik?"

"I wish to be alone, Sarah..."

"You can't shut me out of my own room you know..."

"I've been shut out of mine." His voice told me that he shouldn't be pushed too far, but for some reason I chose to ignore the threat. Slowly pushing my door open, I saw him not at the keyboard, but flat on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. He had changed into his No One Would Listen outfit, and I tried to keep my gaze above his neck. He didn't seem to notice that I'd come in, or maybe he didn't even care. My entire box of kleenexes had been used up and were now scattered all over himself and my bed, and he clutched the last one in his fist. Finally noticing me, he sighed. "I told you these tissues were a waste of paper."

"Never mind that. Erik, you really shouldn't shut people out. I know you need time and space, but Antoinette sent you here for a reason. We all really care about you, and we're truly glad you're back."

"I should have stayed here. I should never have gone back...at least last time I had the faintest hope that Meg would care...now even that is gone."

"Don't give up just yet, Erik...things can change..."

"Perhaps..." he sighed, "I'm just growing tired of waiting for them to change...only to find out they never do..."

"Well, sometimes you can't just sit around waiting. Sometimes you have to help them along..."

"What are you trying to say?"

"When you go back, Erik...send Meg the roses...send her the notes...let her know how you feel..."

"Those never work! I tried it on Christine, and she left me!"

"They might work for Meg, Erik. You never know until you try..."

"I just don't know if I'm ready to let Christine go quite yet."

"I know...and I'm sure Meg will understand that." I slowly reached over and took his non-kleenexed hand. "She'll appreciate your effort and your honesty."

"How do you know so much about her? You've never met..."

"I suppose...when you write as much as I have, you tend to get inside the characters' minds...besides that, ask any girl and you'll find that they appreciate honesty."

"True...do you think that's why Christine left me?"

"That very well could have been one of the reasons. But I've learned that while it's good to learn from past mistakes, it's pointless to dwell on them."

"And what mistakes have you made?"

"Held a grudge. Grew cold to someone's apologies until it was too late. She ended up dying before I could forgive her. It crushed me."

"It...hurt worse than the pain she first inflicted upon you?"

"Much worse. Death is permanent, Erik...I still miss her a lot. Those fights we had were over the littlest, silliest things...I'd give anything to have those moments back." Silence followed, and then I felt his thumb brush against my cheek. Only then did I realize I was crying.

_**A/N: Okay, so not as hilarious as the original so far...but hopefully you understand why I can't have too much hilarity when he's feeling like this. Have no fear, this story WILL live up to its name! More to come soon! Feedback is always welcome! Stay tuned!**_


	2. Operation Christmas Tree

_**A/N: Loving the feedback so far! Keep it coming! As always, I do not own Phantom of the Opera or any of its characters!**_

** Not having any unused **kleenexes on hand, Erik was kind enough to donate his shoulder for me to cry on. Once I had cried all I needed to, I slowly pulled back and attempted a smile. "Your laundry pile's growing Erik, and you've only been here a few hours!" At this, he finally smiled back.

"I have plenty, Sarah. No need to worry."

"Feel like helping us set up and decorate the tree?"

"Tree?" He glanced out the window, "Which tree do you mean? They all look set up to me..."

"Er...it's a fake tree. We set it up inside the living room downstairs and put lights and ornaments on it."

"...Why?"

"Because it's pretty. And that's where the presents go."

"Presents?"

"You know...gifts. For Christmas." I slowly made my way to the attic door. "I'll explain everything later. Right now, I sort of promised the others I'd get you to bring it downstairs..."

"The tree is in there? I didn't see it..." He slowly made his way toward me.

"It's in a box. I'll show you..."

Climbing his stairs, he at first tried to stop me, for fear of me going through to his time. I assured him that the blue glow wasn't there, so all would be safe. Still, he insisted on going up ahead of me, and I made no objection. There might be spiders. I hate spiders. Shivering at the cold and at the thought of them, I watched as Erik looked around the room he never saw before. "So...you use this room for storage?"

"Pretty much..." My face must have changed then. I wouldn't know. All I knew was there was a huge spider dangling right over his head. And it was one of those white, almost glow in the dark ones. Mustn't. Show. Fear...

As I slowly backed away, he noticed me. Oh great. He's gonna make fun of me. I just know it. Yes, he was following my gaze, and when he saw the spider, he smirked. "Something wrong, mademoiselle?"

"N—no...not at all..." He reached up to touch it, and my voice changed into that of a banchee. "DONTTOUCHIT!" He didn't even blink, but allowed the thing to crawl onto his hand.

"You fear this tiny thing, Sarah? I assure you, it won't hurt..."

"ITS NOT THAT ITS THE LEGS GETITAWAY GETITAWAY!" The banchee in my throat was climbing.

"Come now. Surely if you are fine with seeing my face, this innocent spider would be nothing..."

"Your face is NOTHING compared to that that that-" I didn't finish. I rushed down the stairs so quickly I'm sure a hurricane of a breeze blew some of my old papers and books around. Diving under my blanket, I listened as his footsteps descended towards my room again. "Don't you dare bring that into my room!" Silence. I didn't trust him. I really didn't. Especially when in the very next second, the blanket was suddenly lifted up and I immediately felt eight tiny legs crawling up my own. Not wasting any time, I lept in the air, blanket and all, coming dangerously close to the ceiling. "EEEERRRRRIIII IKKKK I'M GONNA KIIIIILLL YOOOOOOU!" Hearing his footsteps once again, I knew he was already on the second set of stairs. Smirking, I went down the other set and cut him off in the dining room. Now it was his turn to jump at my sudden appearance in front of him.

"How did you-?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, was the Opera Ghost out-phantomed?" My face was red. I was seething. But I could tell there was a maniac grin on my face as I glared at him.

"N—now Sarah...it was just a harmless prank!"

"Harmless prank? HARMLESS PRANK? Congratulations, Erik. Until I know for sure that that thing is out of this house, you have won my bed. I will be sleeping on the couch."

"Really, Sarah...you're how much bigger than that spider?"

"I. Don't. Care. I. Will. Not. Set. Foot. In. That. Room. Until. It's. Gone!"

"And I suppose you want me to throw it out into the cold cold snow?" He pouted.

"Oh sure, play THAT card on me!" He was now looking like a little boy who brought a stray dog home. "Just find it and bring it back up to the attic. And I don't want to see it again!" As my glare started to melt, he opened his mouth. "OR FEEL IT!" There went that idea. Pouting again, he went back up to my room to start the spider hunt. Little did he know that the thing was still on me. Little did I know until I saw it crawling down from my shoulder. "EEERRIIIIIKKKK!"

** One hour later**, Erik was sobbing at the toilet as we flushed his mutilated eight-legged friend. I was glad he understood that I really wasn't trying to step on it. I was freaking out and my foot just happened to land on it. Besides. It was his own fault. We were on the way up to the attic, the spider in his hand safely. But he just HAD to turn around with that smirk on his face and fling it at me. Still, as he wiped at his tears, we made a truce. As long as I didn't see or feel them, he could have as many spider friends as he wanted. The attic was full of them anyway. "First, we need to get that tree down." He nodded, and after several minutes of him double triple quadruple checking to make sure there weren't any spiders in my path, we got the tree and decorations down to the living room, where everyone was waiting impatiently. I might also mention that Hope was trying to fight back a smirk. "Yes?" I glared at her.

"Nothing wrong with spiders..." I glared more, and she and Erik high-fived. Don't ask where on earth he learned that.

"Oh let's just set up the tree!"

"Christmas music!" David spoke up, and Susan got her computer up and running. Within minutes, Transyberian Orchestra was blaring on her speakers, and Erik was back up in the attic, clinging to one of the chimneys.

"Oops...must've had it up full blast..."Susan grinned sheepishly as Hope went to pry Erik off of the stack of bricks. As they came back downstairs, I heard Hope explaining that loudness aside, he really would enjoy TSO, as it was pretty much rock opera. Finally agreeing to listen to the musical story more than the electric instruments, we began operation Christmas tree. More like operation Christmas tree disaster. It was David's year to set up the manger scene, so while he was occupied with sprinkling sawdust everywhere, the rest of us set up the tree. Once Erik figured out the pieces, that part was a breeze. We all agreed to let him put the star on top, and he looked questioningly at the portrait of Jesus in the center of it. Before he could ask, however, Hope was placing the ball of tangled lights in his hands. Within seconds, TSO was being drowned out by our laughter and Erik's yelling as he tried to untangle himself from the lights.

"You aren't supposed to punjab yourself, Erik..." Hope grinned.

"Just get me out of here before I punjab you from the roof!" He glared in response, and we quickly undid the knots he'd managed to tie around himself. At that moment, "What Is Christmas" came on, and we were surprised as Erik managed to sing along without having heard the song before. Watching his face and his frustration, however, we quickly understood. Once the lights were finally wrapped around the tree and not Erik, the madness of finding all our favorite ornaments and filling the tree began, and it wasn't long before Erik was covered in tinsel, his shirt dotted with ornaments and hooks. Glaring at anyone who might dare to come up with a smart remark about his appearance, he marched into the other room to regain his dignity. Ornaments and tinsel came flying into the room at us, and we were soon all on the floor, covering our heads.

Finally, the tree was complete, and we all stood back to survey our work. I watched as Erik's eyes moved between the manger scene and the star, questions filling his face. Hope noticed this as well, and between the two of us, we explained how the Baby in the manger grew up to become the Messiah...the Christ. Erik listened intently to the description of all Jesus did...the suffering He went through...and the sacrifice He made for us. Slowly nodding, he sat down on the couch and kept his eyes on the manger scene. The rest of us quietly left him with his thoughts and fixed our lunches.

**The rest of** the day was fairly uneventful. Erik spent the majority of the day in the living room, studying the tree, the manger scene, and Susan's Bible, particularly Luke's Gospel. After supper, he retired to my room, and upon hearing the keyboard, I knew he would be in there all night. Oh well. I _had_ said I'd sleep on the couch, had I not? Besides, he had a lot of thinking to do.

_**A/N: Told you the insanity would return. More to come soon! Stay tuned! :)**_


	3. Songs and Skype

_**A/N: Your feedback is awesome! Thank you all! As always, I do not own Phantom of the Opera or any of its characters. The lyrics in this chapter are from Trans-Siberian Orchestra's "Beethoven's Last Night" album. No copyright infringement intended on the first stanza. The second stanza is my own. I didn't do the whole song as I saw an approaching writers block, and you all know how I am with those. Heh. **_

** _WHO IS THIS CHILD_**

_Who is this child_

_That I've never seen before_

_Who is this child_

_That I've not seen til this day_

_Who's forced to fall asleep_

_In a stable_

_Wrapped in scraps of thin cloth_

_In a manger full of hay_

**I looked up at** Erik from the paper. "Erik...this is amazing!" We were in my room after breakfast the next day. I'd come upstairs to find that he hadn't slept at all, but instead rewrote TSO's "Who Is This Child" to fit the manger scene downstairs. At my reaction, he merely shrugged.

"I'm merely voicing my own thoughts, Sarah..."

"Well it's a good thing to think about. But all that thinking on an empty stomach isn't good. Come get breakfast."

**Later that day**, while Erik was attempting to help Susan bake chocolate mint brownies, I went online to talk to my friend Heather. In between bits of conversation between Heather and I, I heard bits of arguments and clangs coming from the kitchen. I tried to ignore it. Finally, Susan kicked Erik out of the kitchen. This is the scene that followed:

(Erik) *comes into le dining room, his face covered in brownie batter* Hey Sarah, you missed out on all the fun!

(me) ...I think I'll pass. I'm talking to Heather right now...

(Erik) Who? *looks at the screen* ...where is she?

(Heather)...Why is there some random dude dressed up as Erik?

(me) Heather, remember how I told you that Erik came to visit me, and you kept saying it was a dream?

(Heather)...Yeeeeeaaah..

(me) ...*points to Erik*

(Erik) No dream, Mademoiselle.

(Heather)...Stop kidding around!

(Erik) I am not kidding. Now why is your voice coming from the computer?

(Heather)...Because...It... Projects...From-It... Uh... I dunno.

(Erik) Why do I not see you?

(Heather)Because my camera isn't on.

(Erik) Camera? Like the box Sarah uses to capture photographs?

(Heather) Yeah!

(Erik) How would that allow me to see you now?

(Heather) Because... It's a webcam, and... Well, it...Just...works...like...that...

(me) *sighs at Erik's blank expression and explains to him that the little tiny box next to the green light is the camera, and I show him that there's an option to not have your camera on*

(Erik) Well turn it bloody on then!

(Heather)...But I look awful!

(Erik) As awful as me, Mademoiselle? *whips off his mask*

(Heather) No.

(Erik) Then show yourself!

(Heather) But-

(Erik) NOW

(Heather) FINE *Turns it on*

(Erik) You look quite lovely, Mademoiselle Heather...

(Heather) NO I DON'T

(Erik) DO NOT ARGUE WITH THE PHANTOM!

(Heather) I LOOK HORRIFIC

(Erik) NOT AS BAD AS ME YOU SAID SO YOURSELF!

(Heather) Well.. Just... STOP IT!

(Erik) Stop what? Complimenting you?

(Heather)...YES!

(Erik) WHY?

(Heather) CAUSE I DON'T LIKE MYSELF

(Erik) Mademoiselle. Only I have the right to say that about myself. You at least do not have these scars and this baldness!

(Heather)*Shrugs*

(Erik) Therefore, we shall move on from this topic. You are lovely. End of subject.

(Heather)...*Turns laptop away*

(Erik) WHAT DID YOU DO?

(Heather) I'M CALMING DOWN HOLD ON

(Erik) *sighs* Very well. I refuse to talk to oh what a lovely picture.

(Heather) STOP MAKING ME BLUSH DARNIT

(Erik) I beg your pardon?

(Heather)...NOTHING

(Erik) THen show yourself or I shall leave.

(Heather) *Turns it back*

(Erik) Thank you.

(Heather) *Nods once

(Erik) Sarah tells me that you are a fan of mine.

(Heather) Uh...Yeah! I love Phantom!

(Erik) That's "THE Phantom."

(Heather) Yes. THE Phantom. Sorry.

(Erik)...but not myself?

(Heather) I mean...I wanna hug you...

(Erik)...I sense a but in there...

(Heather) ...But... *Cough* ...TeamRaoulallthewayDON'TKILLME

(Erik) *screeches* WHAAAAAT?

(Heather) SORRY!

(Erik) HOW COULD YOU?

(Heather) I DON'T KNOW!

(Erik) WHY WOULD YOU...WHY WOULD SHE...SARAH WHERE DID YOU HIDE MY PUJAB?

(Heather) O.O SARAH HE'S GONNA HURT ME!

(me) Erik, no punjabs. Ever. Heather, you might want to at least attempt a reason why you would choose him over him. Perhaps it will help him understand why Christine did. (Erik)...*grumbles* What she said.

(Heather)...W-Well uh... I mean, he's known her for like...Ever! And he's really caring and shows how much he loves her, and is willing to take his life just to keep her alive!

(Erik) SO AM I!

(me) Erik, no whining.

(Heather) YEAH BUT HE'S ALSO KIND OF CALM. AND DOESN'T GET ANGRY EAASILY AND AND I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST SAID THAT. SHOOT ME.

(Erik)...If I'm not allowed to punjab you, how am I supposed to shoot you? And I wouldn't get angry if people didn't push me to it!

(Heather)...*Is sooooo blushing right nao~* Well... True... I get angry way to easily too sometimes. And maybe you should like...Learn to control it!

(Erik) HOW? No one will teach me!

(me) *is soooo singing NOWL in my mind right now*

(Heather)...WELL... MAYBE... JUST... I DON'T KNOW GOOGLE IT

(Erik) Google? What is this google mc noodle mc oogle?

(Heather)...It's like... A search thing on the internet.. You use it to look stuff up. For instance, you could put in "How to be less angry" or "anger management".

(Erik) Well right now I'm talking to you.

(Heather) You are..

(Erik) *sighs* Is there any chance of me getting her back?

(Heather) Christine? Uh... Maybe...?

(Erik) How could I make Raoul less appealing to her?

(Heather) Um... Hmm...*Le thinky face*

(Erik)...are you stalling because you don't want him to change?

(Heather) No! I'm just thinking!

(Erik) You're thinking THAT though! Admit it!

(Heather)...Hey, you wouldn't want Christine to change, would you?

(Erik)...NEVER! HOW DARE YOU EVEN REMOTELY SUGGEST SUCH AN AWFUL THING!

(Heather) EXACTLY! YOU SUGGESTING RAOUL TO CHANGE IS LIKE ME SUGGESTING CHRISTINE TO CHANGE! IT CAN'T HAPPEN!

(Erik) THEY ARE NOTHING ALIKE!

(Heather) I KNOW. BUT... STILL. WE DON'T WANT PEOPLE WE LOVE TO CAHNGE BECAUSE THEY ARE PERFECT THE WAY THEY ARE.

(Erik) *screeches higher and louder, enough to break every single window in the attic* RAOUL. IS. NOT. PERFECT!

(Heather) O.O ...You know what I mean though!

(Erik) I know! I get it! You prefer that foppish insolent ignorant SCHOOLBOY over ME! YOU ALL DO! SO WHY DO I EVEN BLOODY BOTHER?

(Heather)...*Innocent Heather voice* H-He's not a schoolboy!

(Erik) You're right. That was too nice. HES A BLOODY INFANT COMPARED TO ME!

(Heather) HOW IS HE IN INFANT HE'S LIKE... OLDER THAN AN INFANT

(Erik) ITS A BLOODY METAPHORE!

(Heather) WE LEARNED ABOUT THOSE IN SCHOOL TODAY! 8D~

(Erik)...how. very. educational. Brava.

(Heather) *Giggles* Thank you!

(Erik)...you're...welcome...AREYOUCHANGINGTHESUBJECT?

(Heather) I DON'T KNOOOOOOW AM I?

(Erik) YOU TELL ME!

(Heather) I ASKED YOU FIRST!

(Erik) I-smell brownies. GOOD DAY MADEMOISELLE FOP LOVER!

(Heather)...*Innocent Heather voice again* It was nice meeting you...

(Erik)...how on earth do you do that?

(Heather) Do what? *Blinks*

(Erik) THAT! THAT RIGHT THERE? YOU PUSH ME TO THE VERY BRINK OF INSANITY AND THEN YOU ACT ALL-ALL-

(Heather) WHAT?

(Erik) ADORABLY INNOCENT!

(Heather)...*Blushes and turns the camera away again

(Erik) *sighs* I'd throw the computer across the room about now, but that lovely picture on your wall did nothing to offend me. As I said. Good day, Mademoiselle.

(Heather)Bye bye...

(Erik) *slowly trudges into the kitchen to remove said brownies from le oven* (me)...you'll be alright, right, Heather?

(Heather)...I don't know...

(Erik) IT SHOULD BE ME YOURE WORRIED ABOUT! *nom nom OW nom*

(me) ERIK LET THEM COOL! *le sigh* I should go put ice on his tongue...talk to you later?

(Heather)...Okay...

(me) Bai! And don't let him get to you. He's harmless.

(Heather)...Why does he think I'm adorable?

(me) Because you are.

(Heather) JUST GO HELP HIM/

(me) OKAY BYE!

(Heather) BYE

(me) *hangs up after giving a heart emoticon thingy*

**Thankfully, while mint** causes Susan to get all hyper, it served to calm Erik down. He used up a full tray of ice cubes and an entire box of kleenexes in the process, however, and Hope had to end up going on another Walmart run to get more brownie mix. All in all, however, I think Heather and Erik got along just fine!

_**A/N: Woohoo that was fun! Huge thanks to Heather H. for contributing and being willing to face the wrath of Erik via Skype! Now get going on that review you were about to leave, and Chapter 4 will be up before you know it! Stay tuned! :)**_


	4. Winter Wonderland of Terror

_**A/N: Good news, readers! Heather wants to do more Skype conversations with Erik! Mwahahahaaaaaaa...as always, I don't own Phantom of the Opera or any of its characters.**_

__**Two days later, **David got to stay home from school as it was a snow day. A HEAVY snowfall. A wet, heavy snowfall. But it being the first real snowfall of the year, we weren't about to stay cooped up inside. Oh no. The day before, we had rented snowshoes for such an emergency, and we were going to get our money's worth. Thankfully, we were able to pry Erik away from the keyboard without too much of a fight. In fact, he didn't really put up a fight at all-until we showed him all the layers he would have to put on. "I'll suffocate!" His eyes widened behind his mask, as if I were holding up a punjab. Well, okay, I was holding up a scarf at the time, but really...

"Erik, we just don't want you to freeze or get hypothermia!"

"I'm used to the cold..." He glared.

"Too bad. Get those snowpants on." Grumbling, he slowly did as he was told.

"This had better be worth all the effort, Mademoiselle."

"Oh it will be. Trust me. See you in the van!" Without waiting for him to retort, I made my way down to the van where the others were waiting.

When he finally made his appearance, we all had to bite back fits of hysterics. Trudging toward us down the lamp was a giant marshmallow, burnt to a crisp. Only it looked as though it had been burnt from the inside out, judging by the glare behind the mask. He fell against the van, catching his breath. "How. On earth. Do you expect me to walk in all of this?"

"You'll get used to it. Now come on...we're going to be late." The marshmallow pushed its way into a sitting position, and as Susan pointed out his seatbelt, his glare fell on her.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope. Buckle up."

**Fox Park** was expectedly covered in several feet of well-packed snow-fields and woods of white bliss. We piled out of the van like sardines, grabbed our snowshoes, and made our way to the trails. Erik was still getting used to the sheer poofiness of his clothes, and with every step he complained about feeling like he was wearing one of Carlotta's costumes. We decided to say nothing of the comparison, instead sat down on snow-covered stumps to put on the snowshoes. It wasn't often that we were able to do this, and my feet were just itching to hit the trail. As I stood, I watched as Erik did the same. His eyes stayed on the enlarged shoes. "Of course. As if walking wasn't hard enough in all of this, you just had to add these!"

"It's not that hard...you'll-"

"Get used to it, I know!" He growled. Sighing, he lifted up one foot, then the other, then-PLOP!

"Have a nice trip, drop in next fall!" Hope's grin was soon covered by a fist full of snow as he got onto his knees, then his feet. He tried walking again, but the foot he was trying to lift was caught under the back of the other shoe, and before I could warn him, his face was in the snow yet again. As Hope opened her mouth to throw yet another snappy remark his way, her glasses were soon in the snow at her feet, buried in the snow that didn't stay on her face.

….Several failed steps, snowballs, and snappy remarks later, the great snow war of the century broke out. With Susan acting as referee, it was Erik and I against Hope and David in this all-out anything goes battle, beginning with the construction of our snow forts. As soon as I explained to Erik what a snow fort was, he pushed me aside with that maniac grin on his face, and so I sat in the snow constructing a pile of snow balls. He wouldn't let me even watch him build. Rolling my eyes, I passed it off as just another artist at work.

By the time both teams were ready, I had built a pile almost to his head. Hope and David had been done for quite some time and had also stocked up on twice as much ammo. I wanted to yell at Erik for being such a perfectionist, but when I glimpsed him putting the finishing touches on a, get this, punjab of snow, I quickly forgave him. Standing atop a set of stairs she'd had time to smooth out, Susan called for the war to begin. "What, no time to strategize?" I glared at her as a snowball from David's mitten whizzed past my face. Grinning sheepishly, her only response was to shrug and duck as a snowball just barely missed her temple. Now it was her turn to glare at the culprit, a sheepish-faced Hope. Before I could giggle, Erik was at my side, his Phantom self magically recovered from the bulkiness of the winter clothes.

"You are to lurr Hope through my labyrinth. I shall take care of David. The traps shall take care of Hope."

"...They're non-fatal, correct?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Possibly..." he smirked.

"ERIK!"

"Mademoiselle, who do you take me for? I merely want to frighten her. You need not worry, but do not give it away."

"Very well. Then allow me to wander over there and bid her good bye properly." Matching his smirk, I armed myself with as many snowballs as I could and wandered across enemy lines. "Oh, Hooope..." I grinned despite the mounds of slush being hurled at my face"

"What?" She was obviously annoyed that I had distracted her from her target practice.

"I have a message here from the Opera Ghost." Using my best Madame Giry accent, I unloaded my arms of the snow down her back. Roaring, she lept over their snowfort wall and chased me into Erik's world, where the daylight dissolves into darkness...darkness...

After reaching my marked out spot at the far side of a tree next to our fort, I grabbed another handful of snowballs and threw them at her, purposefully missing(that's my story and I'm sticking to it. *nod*). Smirking overly confidently, she slowly made her way towards me-and into the punjab. Right on cue, the punjab triggered a branch directly above her to give way.

"HOOOPE THE SNOWMAAAAN WAS A JOLLY HAPPY SOUUUL..." Singing purposefully off-key so as to alert the genius behind the trap, I danced around our new snowman, dodging her gloved claws left and right. Pretty soon, Erik sauntered over to bask in his triumph, and I quickly decided to cover David whilst the two snow-rivals fought. At one point while I was waiting for David to show himself, I happened to glance over just as Hope lept out of yet another trap(I believe this one was a snow version of the water pit)and landed on Erik's back, her hands full of snow from his own trap which she now smeared all over his face. The two landed face-down in the snow, collapsing another trap. Erik was about to make her pay for that, but Susan called foul, declared a tie, and announced that it was time to go home. Glaring at everyone so hard that I was surprised that the snow didn't melt around us, Erik marched past us in his broken snowshoes and made his way to the waiting van. I have yet to determine if they were broken in the snow battle or by his own frustrated hands. I highly doubted that now was the best time to confront him on the matter.

**"Pass me aduther dissue."** It was the day after our snow war, and the entire household had a cold. Including the cats, but none of them had made the request. I glanced over at the bundle of blankets sitting on the couch. He was wrapped head to toe in every single blanket in the house, still glaring at us from a tiny gap in the blanket folds. As soon as he realized we do not own a fireplace, he went ballistic. Hope, for some odd reason, decided to barricade herself in her room until his cold was over. Or at least, his wrath.

"Erik, did you sneeze on those blankets again?" My hoarse voice managed to convey my annoyance.

"...Doe. Of course dot. I'b just brepa—ah-ah-AAAAACHOOOOOOOOOO...byself." One would think a million cannons went off by the way the cats scattered and the newspapers flew around him.

"...You're doing that load of laundry. End of discussion, Mr. Hanky."

"Id's dot wise do use your voice whed id sounds like a doad, badeboselle...esbecially do hurl idsulds ad your guests."

"Well you sound absolutely ridiculous yourself." I was saved from his glare by the whistling of the teakettle, and I scampered into the kitchen to fetch the master's tea. I tried to get him to try Zicam or something, but he, like Hope, insisted that only tea would work for him. Suit yourself, I'd told him, you'll just have to deal with the cold symptoms way longer. Dipping the teabag into his mug, I took a detour to the medicine cabinet to grab one of the Zicam tablets. Popping it into my mouth, I let it dissolve while I opened a can of fruit. He'd balked at the idea of canned fruit at first, but when I pointed out that it was the beginning of winter and none of us were in enough good health to make a Walmart run, he'd given in.

Upon my return, I found him tipped over, a chain of kleenexes linking him to the box on the back of the couch. It was clear that he'd tried to grab one while still remaining in his bundle, and the kleenex box had won. Suppressing a giggle, I set the teacup and bowl on his tray table. "Don'd laugh wobad! Just helb be ub!"

"Please?" I playfully glared back.

"Blease..." he muttered, his tone the absolute opposite of a genuine plea. Once I set him straight, I pushed his snack toward him.

"You'll have to remove your arms from hibernation in order to eat and drink, Erik. I'm not about to spoon-feed you."

"Id's freezingk oud there are you oud of your mind wobad?"

"YOU'RE telling ME how cold it is when YOU'RE the one with all the bla—-" Before I could finish my rant, my voice finished for me. Have you ever heard an ailing opera ghost snicker? Well I was hearing it now, in the most obvious yet un-said "I told you so" that ever existed. Grumbling, I went to make a second cup of tea.

_**A/N: I could wait for more ideas for Erik with a cold, but you've all been waiting long enough. I'll try to get these chapters out much more quick. After all there's only 4 more days til Christmas!...yikes! Okay...I at least hope to get NEAR Christmas day published by Christmas. Can't make any promises, but you can either have rushed or well-written. I prefer to give you the latter. So if your Christmas gift from me is late, I hope you understand! Anyway, keep the feedback coming! Next chapter: Christmas shopping and wrapping paper MAHEM! Mwahaha! Stay tuned!**_


	5. Mall of Mayhem

_**A/N: Loving the feedback! I do not own Phantom of the Opera or any of its characters. I just own Erik's sanity. Mwahahahahahaaaaaaa.**_

__**By the time** we had finally stopped trading cold symptoms, it was down to two weeks before Christmas, and not one present had either of us bought. I'll not describe the sheer panic that crashed through the house when we realized how close it was. All I will say on the matter is that Erik blamed every single one of us that he had a cold when he could be composing or creating something special for Christmas. And part of that blame resulted in me being banned from my own room for the remainder of his stay. I found this out one morning when I went up to change, only to find that he had successfully pushed my dresser out into the hallway. "Oh boy, when you hold a grudge..." I yelled through the door at him.

"Mademoiselle, I shall have to ask you not to disturb me until I am finished. You may leave my meals outside the door."

"Oh no you don't. You're going Christmas shopping with the rest of us. Now get ready."

"...Christmas shopping?" His tone was as if I'd said we were going to drink poison.

"Yes, and you're coming. There's far too many cold germs floating around inside. We could all use the fresh air."

"And if I refuse...?"

"Then I bury the coffee maker in the snow and hide your boots."

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

"Go ahead and try me." I let the vocal smirky glare hang in the air as I chose an outfit out of my dresser and slammed the drawers shut. Making my way downstairs, I could hear him reluctantly moving around. My thoughts were torn between basking in my victory and being worried as to what revenge he would have on me later on.

**No matter what** Erik does from here on out, let the record show that it was Hope's idea to travel an hour south to the Mall of New Hampshire so we could do our Christmas shopping. This meant driving through a very crowded city in bumper to bumper traffic, and the only view out the windows being skyscrapers higher than any Erik had ever laid eyes on. He searched frantically for some sort of curtain to close on each window, but alas, the van is not a carriage. Letting out an exasperated sigh, he did the next best thing-unbuckled and got on his stomach on the floor, ignoring Susan's and David's yelps of protest as he was now on their feet. "Erik, the window's are tinted." I pointed out.

"I am not taking any chances!" He barked back. Letting out a sigh of my own, I turned my attention back to Hope, who now had a death grip on the steering wheel in her nervousness. Noting the look in her eyes, I decided that now would not be the best time to point out that this was, after all, her idea.

After making a quick stop at a bank to change some of the francs into US dollars, we circled the parking lot just until all of us were dizzy before finally squeezing into the one empty parking space-the farthest possible one away from the mall building. Ignoring Erik's whines of protest, we guided him through the maze of cars and people before finally getting him inside.

It was then he disappeared into the nearest restroom.

Seconds later, he reappeared, red faced and grinning sheepishly, and disappeared again, this time into the _men's_ room. A few women stormed out behind him, shaking their heads and muttering, "Who was that masked man?"

Fifteen minutes later, we send David in to pull him out.

Ten minutes later, David came back over to us, a well-crafted toilet paper punjab around his neck.

It was then that David went off on his own to do his own shopping, after Hope repeatedly told him when and where we were to meet in the food court. I noted that he was heading towards the Build-A-Bear workshop first.

Finally, about half an hour later, Erik slowly emerged. "Ready, Erik?" I asked from the bench nearby. He quietly nodded, though his eyes said otherwise. "Would you like to go off on your own or have one of us come with you?"

"You dare to threaten to abandon me here?" Panic rose in his eyes and his voice rose in panic.

"Right. How silly of me. See you at the food court..." I waved at Hope and Susan before guiding Erik down the row of shops.

Passing decorated shop windows, bright and very tempting...*ahem* Sorry. The first store that really caught Erik's eyes was one where customers can paint their own ceramics. Before I could ask him, he was already going through the door. Pretty soon, he was seated at one of the tables in the back corner, studying his canvas.

One hour later, I gave up on waiting for him to decide whether or not his masterpiece was complete. "Erik...I'll be back in an hour. Don't. Move. From. This. Store."

"Mademoiselle, I am perfectly capable of being on my own. Go, do your shopping. I'll be fine." He waved me away without looking up from his work, and so I slowly left.

**An hour later, **most of my shopping was complete, and so I made my way back to the ceramics place.

Erik. Wasn't. There.

The cashier was no help—all that had mattered was he'd paid for his items and left. Panicking, I searched the first floor, then the next, all the while dreaming up plans of what I'd do to him should I find him alive. While I was picturing him buried up to his neck in snow, I nearly ran into a couple of security guards attempting to drag a very reluctant man away. A very reluctant MASKED man. "Erik, there you are!"

"Oh good. You're here. I was just explaining to these two fools-"

"Miss, you know him?" One of the guards cut him off.

"Yes...what did he do?"

"Can't you see, it's as plain as day! He's wearing the evidence right now!" It took me a while to realize that we were standing outside a Halloween store, and one of the window displays was, yup, you guessed it, a Phantom of the Opera costume. Cue inner facepalm.

It took half an hour, fifty scratches on my hands, twenty dollars from his wallet, and another ten minutes to drag Erik away from there without causing too much of a scene and to prevent him from committing two counts of murder there in the middle of the mall. As soon as we got to the nearest men's clothing store, I shoved him through the doors. "Sarah, I told you I have plenty of clothes!"

"We are not. Going. To have something like that happen. Again. Now find a new outfit or two. You can try things on in one of the dressing rooms. And no making a passageway behind one of the mirrors just to escape." I then went over to a seating area near the dressing rooms, waiting.

BLINDERS! I NEEDED BLINDERS! ERASE THOSE IMAGES FROM MY MEMORY!

Finally, his un-fashion show was complete, and he decided on two modern tuxedos and two modern casual outfits(no jeans. I had to keep him from biting them to shreds!). After paying for his purchases, we made a quick stop at a restroom for him to change.

Our next stop...or at least his...was a jewelry store. My stomach was already growling, but he insisted on going in. I was not under any circumstances allowed to follow him in. I decided for once not to cross the Opera Ghost, and went over to the railing overlooking the food court to wait. Looking down, I didn't see any of the others in sight yet, but I did find a table off to the side that Erik might approve of. Hoping it would still be free once we were ready, I looked around. Oh looky. One of those claw games. Meh, why not? Going over, I decided to try for a stuffed wolf. It looked lonely. Susan likes wolves. Sliding the coins into the slot, I grasped the controls.

Five epic fails later, Erik came out to find me attempting to twist the joystick into a knot. Literally. One foot was on top of the thing. "Do you need assistance, Mademoiselle?" He smirked.

"You think you're such a genius! You try!" I stalked back over to the railing. He faced the machine, studying it for several minutes before putting a few coins in.

Eight seconds later, I had the wolf in my hands. I looked up at him, half glaring, half in awe, and half in hysterics. "HOW?"

"You're welcome, Mademoiselle. Shall we go to lunch?" He casually offered his arm, but the smirk stayed on his face. Muttering under my breath, I stuffed the wolf into one of my bags and walked with him to the escalator.

Two minutes later, we were headed for the elevator, his heart beating wildly about the moving stairs.

Three seconds later, I was peeling him off of the elevator's back wall and marching him into the food court.

**By the time **the other's joined us, Erik had a pile of chopstick sawdust in the middle of our table and was now stabbing his shrimp fried rice. "Erik, the poor fish already died!" Hope giggled as she sat down across from him. He slowly looked up at her, his eyes red. Grinning maniacally, he blew the sawdust into her face. She sneezed. He used his still-halfway full styrafoam tray as a shield. Susan cried "WASTE!" as his food plopped onto the table. Overall, it was a very enjoyable meal!

**"SAAARAAAAAH!"** Erik's whiny voice thundered from the rec room.

"May I help you?" I wandered casually up the stairs. I knew he was wrapping presents. I also knew that mine was among them. So of course I was more than willing to help him, should he need it. Seeing my smirk a mile a way, he spoke again.

"Yours is already wrapped!"

"...well fine. What do you need help-" Stopping dead in the doorway, I was faced with the sight of him, wrapped in a Snuggie of wrapping paper and tape. "...with?"

"Take a wild guess!" He seethed.

"You know, you could have had the people at the mall wrap these for you..."

"That doesn't help me now, does it?" I ignored him, picking up the scissors and going over to him.

"DON'T IMPALE ME WOMAN!" He screeched as I touched the scissor blades to his front.

"Calm down or I will!" I smoothly cut my way down the red and green papery suit, letting it fall to the floor behind him.

"...Thank you." He grabbed the scissors from me. "Now take that furry mess of hyper claws out of my presence!" He pointed at Patches, who was innocently batting at the tape dispenser.

"...Ah. Of course." Picking up the calico, I left the genius to his secrets.

_**A/N: Merry Christmas to all of my readers! Obviously if you read this story way later, this will mean nothing to you, but this chapter is my Christmas 2012 gift to every single one of you! And the rest of the story is the continuation of that gift! So stay tuned for more! Next chapter: We hop skip and jump into Christmas Eve! Stay tuned! :)**_


	6. Found Christmas Eve

_**A/N: Loving the feedback! And now, welcome to Christmas Eve! As always, I do not own Phantom of the Opera or any of its characters!**_

** The day before** Christmas Eve found the tree half buried with presents and a fresh couple feet of snow outside, on top of the previous layers. Deciding that the sticky snow couldn't be passed up, but to stay home, we all bundled up again to show Erik the joys of snowman building. Despite his complaining with every inch of padding we made him put on, I knew he'd been itching to create something to show off. Sure enough, within five minutes of getting instructions, he'd roped off a section of snow upon which his sculpture would sit. David, being David, pretended to cross the border several times, and his 'reward' was a screech and a pelting of snowballs. Before Erik knew what was happening, it was an all-out, every-man-for-himself snow war all over again, and this time, Erik was on the defense, protecting his work of snow art while dolling out revenge for our schemes. His main target was once again Hope, as she kept trying to get near his sculpture. "Hey, I'm on your team!" She protested.

"And I suppose I'm to trust you?"

"No, you're supposed to trust me!" I smirked from behind him as I shoved a handful of snow down his jacket. Icicles dropped from branches above us with the shattering screech that broke through the winter air, and while he was momentarily frozen in shock, I scampered off to hide in the kitchen, boiling water for cocoa and tea that he would inevitably demand. Watching through the window, I saw the snow war settle itself as Erik decided to spend the remainder of his energy completing his miraculously unscathed statue. Breathing a sigh of relief, I figured that he would sooner or later he would forget my attack.

Silly me. A Phantom never forgets.

Little did I know that he'd sent the others inside to capture me. I was just taking the kettle off the burner when I was lifted into the air and carried out the back door. My traitor siblings didn't put me down until I was at Erik's feet, and he casually addressed me while still keeping his eyes on his art. "You think that you can get away with such an attack, Mademoiselle? I assure you, not even you are an exception to the rule." Not missing a beat, he dismissed the others and proceeded to bury me in snow up to my chin.

"And just how long are you going to keep me here?" I glared up at him.

"Oh, just until this is finished." At that, I groaned. With Erik being the perfectionist he is, no doubt I'd be buried in snow for hours.

"In that case, you can forget about the mocha I was going to make for you." I muttered, but I might as well have said nothing at all. He continued working as if he were the only one in the world. Sighing, I decided I might as well watch. Perhaps I could pick up on some of his techniques. Thankfully, he didn't mind the audience, and when he finally helped me out of my prison, I couldn't take my eyes off of what he'd crafted-Mary and Joseph kneeling before the manger, containing very detailed snow-hay and a tiny Baby Jesus. "Erik...it's..."

"Thank you, Mademoiselle...once again, it's from my heart...an image I shall take with me the rest of my days." He slowly turned me back toward the house. "Now...about that mocha..."

**Although** the actual Christmas Eve service didn't start until 6:30 the next night, we were at the church by 5, as Hope, Susan, and I would be singing in the choir. Erik seemed a bit surprised that we hadn't told him this before, and a tad bit hesitant about going out that night, but when we assured him that it was a small church and the crowd would be nothing compared to the mall, he joined us in the van as we piled in. Popping a Christmas CD into the player, we began the 20 minute drive to Campton Baptist Church. Erik sang along to a couple carols that had originated in France, his voice quiet and somewhat distant, as if he were back in his lair, listening to the opera house inhabitants celebrating Christmas above him.

Once there, Erik decided to explore the building as we rehearsed, and David offered to show him around. Satisfied that he'd be occupied for the next hour or so, I turned my attention to the music before me.

We were finished by six, and the majority of those participating scattered to take care of last minute preparations. I chose to sit in the entrance to the sanctuary nearest to the hallway connecting to the fellowship hall, nodding to Erik and David as they passed by to find seats before the huge crowds entered. I watched as Erik looked around the decorated sanctuary, slowly making his way to the manger scene set up on top of the piano. From a distance, I couldn't tell for sure, but it seemed as though tears were trickling down his face as he touched each one of the figurines. When he got to the Baby Jesus, he gently lifted the figure up as if it were real. A few early arrivals trickled in then, but he didn't seem to notice as he began to sing one of the songs from the TSO album Susan had played as we decorated the tree.

_"__In a stable  
In a manger  
In the cold winter's air  
In the arms of His mother  
A Child's lying there._

_ In a city_

_In a village_

_ Though the years have gone by_

_ The Child still remains _

_ With the dream still close by_

_ And each year on this night that Child reawakens_

_ And each year on this night that hope rebegins_

_ That the dream He has offered might one day be taken_

_ For the sake of our brother_

_ For the Child who's forgotten_

_ For the dream that is still lying there..."_

Slowly turning around as if he sensed he was being watched, he faced the congregation. It seemed as though everyone who would be there was there, standing in the back, listening to the impromptu singer. Tearfully, he held out the figurine towards them, addressing them as if he knew them all.

_"O come all ye faithful  
Joyful and triumphant  
O come ye, o come ye to Bethlehem  
Come and behold Him  
Born the King of angels_

_ O come let us adore Him  
O come let us adore Him  
O come let us adore Him  
Christ the Lord!"_

Slowly turning back around, he replaced the figurine into the manger, continuing the song quietly.

_"In a stable_

_ In a manger_

_ In the cold winter's air_

_ In the arms of His mother_

_ A Child's lying there..."_

Silently, he went to his seat towards the outside of the middle, hunched over tearfully as the congregation slowly piled in around him. A huge part of me wanted to go over to him, but as David handed him a kleenex, I decided my place was with the choir.

For the beginning of the service, my attention was mostly on the music and the flow of the program. When we stood to sing "O Holy Night", however, and I stepped forward to do my solo, my eyes locked on him. His tearful eyes met mine, and I began singing the first verse. As I stepped back to join the others with the chorus, he hunched over once more. When I realized he was praying, I elbowed Hope and subtly pointed to him. Grinning and nodding, we sang the remainder of the song with new hope and new energy that can only be described as that of a child learning that he or she has a new brother or sister.

**After the** candles had been blown out and the congregation dismissed, we quickly went into the other room to shed our choir robes before going over to Erik. He was not in his seat, but standing in the aisle, deep in conversation with a member of our church, Connie, who'd been a missionary in France for several years. I had not a single clue as to what they were discussing, as both were speaking in quick, fluent French. The conversation faded, however, when both realized that we'd joined them. Grinning sheepishly at our puzzled faces, Erik merely avoided our obvious questions and simply hugged us all tightly. Shrugging off the question ourselves, we hugged back, knowing that the angels in Heaven were having a party as the soul of an Opera Ghost was brought back into everlasting life.

_**A/N: The lyrics in this chapter are Trans-Siberian Orchestra's "For the Sake of Our Brother" off of their "Last Christmas Eve" album. No copywrite infringement intended. I merely put them in here for visual effect. If you have any questions regarding what happened in this chapter, feel free to ask! That's what I'm here for! Keep the feedback coming! Christmas morning is on its way! Stay tuned! :)**_


	7. A Phantom Christmas

_**A/N: As promised, here's more! I do not own Phantom of the Opera or any of its characters!**_

** Upon questioning, **Erik explained that he'd been complimenting Connie on her rendition of the Hallelujah Chorus. Hearing the French accent in his voice, she began the conversation that I'd eventually interrupted. "It was all very general, Mademoiselle. We weren't sharing secrets about you or anything like that."

"...I wasn't worried about that!"

"Sure you weren't." He smirked.

**Christmas morning**, I was awakened by Erik, gently shaking me and grinning. His eyes were filled with sheer childlike excitement about what this day meant, and as I slowly sat up, I chose to not remind him that it was only 4AM. Looking over at the tree, I noticed that four more gifts had appeared underneath, the tags affixed to the wrapping paper by red wax seals, only instead of a skull, it was in the shape of a rose. Before I could comment on them, Erik was dragging me into the dining room and sitting me down at the table. Blinking, I watched as he served me a plate filled with scrambled eggs, bacon, and-was that a cinnamon roll? Before I could say anything, he'd disappeared, surely to wake the others. Yup. Within minutes, three more pairs of eyes were blinking at the breakfast they were served, and only when Erik paused to pour our different favored beverages did I get the chance to open my mouth. Only then, I couldn't decide which question to ask first. So I asked them all. At once. "Erik how coffee did without help you much realize what time make it is?"

"A very Merry Christmas to you as well, Mademoiselles and Monsieur!" He grinned, setting the coffee pot on a hot mat and sitting down across from me.

"...Merry Christmas..." Hope yawned, pricking her tea with her fork and sipping her bacon.

"I thought you didn't like cooking or baking!" Susan looked over at him, her tired, pre-coffee hyperness evident in her near-hysterics voice.

"Yes, well, when one is inspired, likes and dislikes tend to fade into the background."

"I'm just surprised I didn't smell all this cooking!" I still had yet to take a bite. Not that I didn't trust him. I was just plain shocked.

"So easily you forget, Mademoiselle, that a Phantom has ways of being sneaky." He smirked as he peeled away at his cinnamon roll, and I decided, with the help of the tempting aroma, to not look a gift horse in the mouth. Taking a bite, I quickly forgot about how tired I was and realized just how hungry we all apparently were.

The meal was over far too quickly, and we made our way into the living room. Susan handed Erik her Bible, opened to the Gospel of Luke. "Would you do the honors of reading the Christmas story aloud?"

"I...I would love to..." Erik's voice showed that he was deeply touched by the gesture, and the room was soon silent except for his voice, full of fresh emotion as a reminder of the previous night's decision. When he was done, Hope led us in singing several Christmas carols, Erik eagerly joining in.

When our voices were spent, we elected Erik to be the "Santa" and hand out the gifts. When he asked us who this "Santa" was, David told him of the real St. Nicholas, who had anonymously delivered gifts to orphans. When he finished, Erik was deep in thought for a moment. "So...in a way, he was like the Phantom of Christmas..."

"Yeah!" Hope grinned.

"Perhaps there could be more than one of those..." Erik smirked slightly before reaching for the first gift.

I'll not recount all the gifts we unwrapped. I will say the gifts exchanged between us and Erik, however. From David, Erik received a stuffed penguin dressed as a royal musician. When he squeezed it, part of the song "True Colors" played, and after Erik recovered from his initial shock, he was touched by the song's message. "Why a penguin?" Susan asked.

"His name is Erik..." David explained.

Next, Erik received a music box from Susan, with a manger scene on the top of it. Erik immediately wound it up, and the song "Mary Did You Know" filled the room. Looking over at Susan, Erik teared up a bit. "Thank you..."

"The words are inside." Susan replied.

From Hope, Erik received a handmade dreamcatcher, with a note explaining that every leather thong, string, knot, bead, and feather is a Bible verse/passage, prayer, and/or song that has to deal with sleep and God watching over us.

Lastly, Erik received a Bible and a hand-painted box from me. The scene on the box was a simple winter scene of snow falling at night in the country. Inside the Bible was a record of his decision and a note describing that no matter how much time and space came between us, we will always be siblings in Christ, and we will meet again in Heaven. I teared up when he chose to read that message aloud, and we had to pause to hug it out before he handed us our gifts.

We each received some sort of painted item, and each item, upon opening, contained a piece of jewelry. David received a watch, Hope and Susan got necklaces. Hope's was a lighthouse pendant, Susan's was a sapphire wolf head pendant. For me, Erik had bought a necklace and bracelet set. My neck and wrist would be surrounded by tiny turquoise and sapphire roses, the black and green stems twisted like vines. Before I could recover from my sheer shock, he stood up and disappeared around the corner. Seconds later, he was back with the keyboard, and after plugging it in, he announced that for the whole family, he'd composed a song. I can't remember all the words, nor do I recall the title. I just remember being in a trance-like state listening to him singing about belonging and home.

**After Christmas dinner, **we all went off in our separate directions, and I went onto Skype to call Heather. Erik was sitting at the dining room table, munching on pecan pie and reading through his new Bible. Satisfied that he was content for the moment, I turned my attention back to my Floridian friend.  
(me) MERRY CHRISTMAS!

(Heather) *Giggles* Merry Christmas!

(me) SEEWHATERIKGOTME? *dangles le necklace and bracelet in front of the camera*

(Heather) That's so pretty~

(me)I know, right? He's so sweet!

(Heather) ..Calm down. It's not a diamond ring or anything.. *Giggles again*

(me) ...*totes turns crimson red, and Erik turns around*

(Erik)...diamond...ring?

(Heather) *nods*

(Erik) You mean to say that I might...ask her to marry me?

(me) *has disappeared completely at this point*

(Heather) I was teasing her...

(Erik) And a proposal is a teasing matter?

(Heather) Of course not... Just you know... She was really excited about it... *Shrugs*

(Erik) ...suppose I had. Would she have accepted?

(Heather) ...Yes...?

(Erik)...I...I see...WHATAMISAYINGILOVECHRISTINEA NDCHRISTINEONLY!

(Heather) ...*Scoots away from my laptop and looks at my presents*

(Erik) GET BACK HERE!

(Heather) WHY ARE YOU SO DEMANDING?

(Erik) I AM THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!

(Heather) ...I AM THE LAWR AND THE LAWR IS NOT MOCKED.

(Erik)...pardon?

(Heather) ...Nothing. Merry Christmas.

(Erik)...Merry...ChristmasTHEREYOUGOAGAIN!

(Heather) What?

(Erik) That...adorable innocence!

(Heather) I didn't use my innocent voice! *Is using my innocent voice now*

(Erik) HA! YOU ARE NOW!

(Heather) *Sighs* Nothing wrong with being adorable. *Unwraps a cherry lollipop and sticks it in my mouth*

(Erik)...are you smoking?

(Heather) O.O *Laughs and pulls the lolli out* It's a lollipop!

(Erik) A polliwhatidy?

(Heather) ...Hardened liquid designed to taste like a fruit on a stick.

(Erik)...how interesting...does it come in any flavor?

(Heather) I just told you! *Sighs* This one tastes like cherry.

(Erik) Does it come in coffee?

(Heather) ...Not that I know of.

(Erik) Why not?

(Heather) They usually come in awesome fruityness.

(Erik) Coffee is awesomer than fruitiness...did I just say that?

(Heather) ...*Giggles*

(Erik) DON"T LAUGH!

(Heather) I can't help it~ *Innocence again*

(Erik) GAA! *sighs, rubbing his forehead* ...*blinks* Pardon me for changing the subject, but I can't help noticing that your initials are HH.

(Heather)...Yeah. They are. Thank you for that. Actually HDH. ...Heh. HD...

(Erik)...I seem to recall on my first visit that one of the messages I received was from an HDH...

(Heather) Yes, I sent you a message.

(Erik) AHA! And in that message, did you or did you not ask me to marry you?

(Heather) ...You see, I was really hyper and bored...

(Erik)...So it was a joke, as I'd suspected.

(Heather) ...You see, I don't like making people feel bad. I'd totally marry you if I was old enough. ...JUSTPLEASEDON'THURTME.

(Erik) I won't hurt you, mademoiselle...I just...don't see why anyone would turn a proposal into a joke...

(Heather) *Inward beating the... heck out of myself* Some people do. Like... I know this one friend of mine jokingly asked me to marry them...

(Erik) But why? Why bring someone's hopes up only to laugh at them?

(Heather) ...I don't know. ...You're making me feel like a bad person now!

(Erik) My apologies...I just...I have a lot of emotion toward the subject...it was wrong of me to bring that burden onto your shoulders. Forgive me?

(Heather) Well... I mean now I have to think about it. No one really should joke about proposal.. Heck, if my boyfriend jokingly asked me to marry him I'd be pretty depressed.

(Erik) Very true...but I suppose that if it is done in innocence and both parties know that it is a joke, I suppose it is harmless...

(Heather)*Nods*

(Erik) *nods back, then blinks* Mademoiselle, you finished your pollilol already?

(Heather) *nods* Yeah!

(Erik) But I thought you said that those were very hard, and I didn't hear you bite!

(Heather) Well uh...

(Erik) Does it turn to liquid in your mouth?

(Heather) Sort of..

(Erik) How fascinating...

(Heather) Yeah... It kinda just melts in your mouth.

(Erik) I shall have to figure out how to make them back in Paris. And I /will/ make coffee flavored ones! *nod*

(Heather) You do that. They have some pretty crazy flavors..

(Erik) Oh look...Sarah has returned. Be nice!

(me) What'd I miss?

(Heather) We were talking about proposal and lollipops. *Nods*

(me)...so using ring pops to propose, is that it?

(Heather)O.O That would be so cool! ...of course it would just go away but...

(Erik) Wait...you can make rings out of polliwats?

(Heather) Lollipops... You see you make the lolli look like a diamond and put it on a plastic ring.

(Erik) OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo...

(me)...Heather, why is he looking at me like that, and should I go away and hide again?

(Heather) ...I dunno...

(Erik)...my apologies. I'm...er...getting inspiration.

(me) *blinks, blushing more*

(Erik)...not that kind, mademoiselle...you are a wonderful friend, but...my heart belongs to Christine...and /Raoul/ has no knowledge of lollies!

(me)...*facepalm*

(Heather) ...I could give him knowledge on them.

(Erik) DON"T YOU DARE!

(Heather) Why not?

(Erik) THOSE POPS ARE MINE, NOT THE FOPS!...*smirks*...Fop pops...*evil grin*

(me) ERIK!

(Heather) ...H-He isn't a fop~ *Sniffles*

(Erik)...Don't cry!

(Heather) Y-You're gonna hurt hiiiim!

(Erik) I didn't say that!

(Heather) You said fop pops. I got the idea you'd put Raoul on a lollipop stick or something!

(Erik) Have no fear, Mademoiselle...I do not wish to bring about Christine's rage towards me should I lay a finger on him. I was merely chuckling at the image.

(Heather) Ah... HEY DO YOU KNOW WHO MARIUS PONTMERCY IS?

(Erik)...who?

(Heather) Marius... Pontmercy... A heart full of love...

(Erik)...*blinks*

(Heather) ...You know... *Starts singing Marius's part... I dunno why though, I've never even sung one note in front of anyone xD*

(Erik) You have a lovely voice, Mademoiselle...

(Heather) ...NO I DON'T!

(Erik) You do! It's full of potential! I should love to train you...

(Heather) ...But I live in Florida. How would you do that?

(Erik) We're talking now, are we not?

(Heather) ...Yeah.. But... Still.

(Erik) I shall leave you to think on it. Merry Christmas, mademoiselle Heather...*smiles and nods*

(Heather) ...Merry Christmas...

*Erik bows slightly and goes back to his seat, and I sit back down*

(me) A pleasant conversation, I trust?

(Heather) ...*Blinks* I...Think so...

(me) You know, he'll be here at least another week...one or two lessons couldn't hurt...

(Heather) ...You sure?

(me) Dude, he's the Angel of Music! Phantom of the Opera! Mr. O.G. Himself!

(Heather) Yet he didn't know who Marius was. I'm sad.

(me)...*facepalm*

_**A/N: Brava to Heather for once again contributing to this story! For those of you who, like Erik, have no idea who Marius is, he's one of the main characters in the book/musical/movie Les Miserables. Thank you again to Heather-I'm not sure if we'll actually type out the lessons...we shall see. Coming up next chapter: New Years preparation and after Christmas sales! Stay tuned and keep the feedback coming! :)**_


	8. And a Haaaappy New YEEEAR!

_**A/N: I'm gonna really be gunning it this weekend, as I leave for school in just 5 days! Thanks a bunch for the feedback! Own Phantom of the Opera I do not.**_

** The several days following** Christmas were slightly hectic. Erik, living up to his promise to Heather as far as the singing lessons went, seemed to be glued to Skype. He'd lugged the keyboard down to the dining room, setting it up right by the computer and in the middle of the walkway. Even though he promised he wouldn't make Heather his "new Christine", he kept her online for hours at a time, sometimes pulling night shifts and keeping me awake. Deep down inside, I didn't really mind. After all, I was taking mental notes of every tip he gave her. Most of me, however, wanted to break the keyboard over his head. Finally, after the 3rd sleepless night in a row, I did what no man or woman has ever done before: I gave the Phantom of the Opera a curfew. Oh, he spent the entire day protesting, but when Heather went offline an hour earlier than his curfew, his rant was short-lived, and he fell asleep right on the keyboard, in the middle of making a punjab out of paper clips. Smiling softly, I wrapped a fleece blanket around his shoulders and finally caught up on some much-needed sleep.

**Now, let us retrace** our steps a bit, to the day following Christmas. We were all eating our brunch of leftovers when Hope bellowed from the front doorway: "SAAAAAAALE CAAAAAAAALL!" Grabbing our wallets after pulling ourselves off of the ceiling, we piled into the van. Within seconds, we were on the road toward Tilton to hit the after-Christmas sales at Walmart and Tanger Outlets. Poor Erik was absulutely clueless as to what exactly these sales meant, but he completely got caught up in our excitement. So much so that he barely even put a hand to his mask self-consciously as we followed the crowds towards the Christmas section of Walmart. Before long, our carts were filled with candy, ornaments, and figurines-all being purchased by Erik. The rest of us got a few things for next year and a few things of candy for the next week's New Years celebration, but Erik had nearly emptied the shelves by the time we decided on what to get.

Next, we went down the road to Tanger Outlets, knowing that Erik would be less enthusiastic as most of the stores were of modern clothing. We made the mistake of letting him choose the first store. He chose the Rocky Mountain Chocolate factory. Oh. No. No sooner had we entered the corner shop that Erik was stocking up on chocolate covered coffee beans. We tried to stop him. We kept showing him the oversized candy apples and rows of fudge and truffles. Nope. There was no prying his fingers away from the bags of candy, and so we decided to wait outside and mentally prepare ourselves for the long ride home.

_How to Bring a Sugar-High Phantom Home via the Interstate_

_A Guide by a first-hand participant_

_Steer him far, far, far away from the Starbucks on the other side of the parking lot._

_Chase him down and tackle him, dragging him through the snow and push him into the car._

_Explain to concerned passers-by that this is not a kidnapping._

_Tell them to ignore Erik's wails of protest and punjab threats._

_Confiscate Erik's supply of licorice ropes, which he is now forming into punjabs._

_Threaten to use the same punjabs to tie him to the roof._

_Ignore his frequent sobs, threats, candy wrapper crinklings, and nom-nom noises._

_Turn on the CD._

_Turn up the volume to full blast to drown out his off-key singing._

_Yell at the driver to keep her eyes on the road and off of the temptimg licorice rope punjabs._

_Explain to Erik that the gummi bears dipped in chocolate that he purchased were never alive and it's okay to completely tear into their cutesy, colorful faces._

_DUCK!_

_Confiscate the piece of chocolate that he was going to throw at you next and eat it yourself._

_Kindly explain to him that no, you do not owe him another piece._

_Slap his hand for trying to dig into your own precious purchases you were able to get before his eyes found them._

_Sigh, rub your forehead, and try to ignore his over-dramatic sobs over the very light slap._

_Brush chocolate covered coffee beans off of your lap that he spilled upon trying to chug an entire bag at once._

_Search for a rest stop._

_Point out the water fountain and restrooms to him._

_Get back in the car._

_Try to comfort him despite his moans of illness._

_Bite back the urge to give him a well-deserved "I told you so"._

_Relish the sudden few minutes of sanity._

_Blink as the driver slowly pulls the car over to the side of the road._

_Stare at the smoke rising from the hood._

_Pile out and try to get out of the way of another wave of illness from your sugar-high passenger._

** As Erik crawled back into the** car and crashed across the entire back seat, the rest of us went to join Hope at the front of the car, where she was hunched over the open hood, staring at the inside. By the look on her face, I was glad that Erik had crashed and was now snoring, clutching a Christmas-themed teddy bear David had bought. I would have left him sleep his hyperness off, but Hope was frozen in place. She looked as though she would burst at any moment, and burst is what she did when Susan suggested calling a tow truck. At that, I watched as Erik slowly woke up and adjusted his eyes to the surroundings. Seeing Hope's state of panic, he climbed out of the van and slowly went over to her. The rest of us were frozen ourselves as he wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug, softly singing to her "Music of the Night". She all but fainted by the time the last note was sung, and Erik helped her back into the van before going over to study the problem.

**One hour later**, we were back on the road, all of us confused and Erik smirking that he'd been able to fix the van. He'd offered to take the wheel to relieve some of Hope's stress, but that was met with a unanimous, simultaneous, rear-view-mirror shaking "NO!" Seeing how taken aback Erik was, Hope offered a small smile. "Thanks for offering, but I'm alright now. Besides. You don't have a license." Erik slowly relented, sliding into the passenger seat so that he could keep an eye on her.

The rest of the drive was uneventful, but we made one more stop at Rite Aid to get Erik a bottle of Pepto Bismol. He'd bawked at the bright pink color, but when he learned that it didn't come in any other colors, he reluctantly agreed.

**Speaking of different colors**, as we were all chipping into the New Years party feast, Erik insisted on making something himself. Finding him huddled around the computer whispering to Heather, I had a sinking feeling as to what he was planning. Not wanting to ruin his surprise, however, I decided to ignore the conversation.

A couple hours later, he asked Hope to drive him to Walmart again.

Upon their return, he barricaded himself in the kitchen, smirking like a mad scientist.

Two exploded sauce pans later, he unblocked the doorway and permitted us to enter once again. He'd done an expert job at hiding his contribution, and so we gave up on finding anything out until New Years. Even Heather refused to say anything to me, insisting that he'd made her promise in order to keep her singing lessons going.

**New Years Eve**, we started the tradition of taking down the Christmas tree until the next Thanksgiving. Erik attempted to punjab anyone who would dare to store the manger scene away, and upon family discussion and debate, we finally decided to keep that up until he'd gone back to Paris. We all knew that day would be coming soon, but neither one of us wanted to dwell on the thought. Instead, we spent the rest of the day cleaning the house and getting everything ready for the celebration.

Thus began the long wait for midnight to come. We decided to pop in the Phantom of the Opera movie again, this time even David joined us around the TV to watch Erik's past unfold. Erik leaned forward in his chair, grasping onto anything and everything that hinted at what Christine had gone through because of his actions. It was during the final lair when he caught her mouthing those three words to Raoul..."I love you"...

"Yes...you do love him, don't you? And...he loves you..." Quietly, Erik stood and made his way into the kitchen, with the alibi that he was going to fetch his homemade treats. Not totally convinced, I followed him. Just as expected, he was staring out the back window at the falling snow, sighing and sniffling. "Masquerade...paper faces on parade..."

"Erik...it doesn't have to be like that..." At my voice, he didn't even flinch, as if he'd known I would follow him. Slowly approaching him, I reached a hand up to his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You don't have to hide away the rest of your life..."

"But...I can't stay here, can I?" He finally looked at me, and then it was my turn to sigh.

"I'm afraid not. There's a line in another movie we like called 'The Sound of Music'. It says that we can't run from our problems. We have to face them."

"I must seem a coward. All my actions and threats...and yet...I...I ran and hid..."

"That's not my point, Erik...you're not a coward. My point is...time...life...moves on, whether we want them to or not. We have to choose whether to stay forever clinging to the previous year, or going with the flow of change and seeing what lies around the next bend. Sometimes, what's there awaiting us is far more painful than ever...and sometimes, what's there puts another puzzle piece into place, answering the question of why this or that happened. Because without the past, our present and our future can't exist. But if you choose to cling to the past...then you'll miss out on so many wonderful things that you might see should you just lift your eyes."

"Are you speaking of Meg?" His eyes searched mine, as if, for the first time, he was open to the thought of Meg being 'the one.'

"Perhaps...even if she's not the one, Erik...God has something a hundred times better planned for you. Trust Him." He slowly met my careful smile at this reminder, nodding as he wiped a tear from his eye. We hugged before slowly making our way back to where the others were watching the ball drop. He stopped only once to remove a covered tray from the freezer, and after setting it on the dining room table and removing the plastic, we saw that he'd succeeded in making lollipops out of melted chocolate-covered gummi bears and...yes...even ones that were coffee flavored. Passing them around, we turned our attention to the ten-second countdown. When the year changed, Erik paused to look at all the couples on screen giving each other New Year's kisses. Realizing this was a tradition, he glanced over at me. I knew I was blushing when I saw his expression soften, and he slowly bent over. His lips brushed against my cheek before pulling back.

"Happy New Year, mademoiselle..." He smiled.

"Happy...New..." Cue the inevitable fainting on my part.

_**A/N: IDONTWANNASENDHIMBACKMOMMYCA NWEKEEPHIIIIIM? *ahem* Sorry. Looks like the next chapter will be the last. Wait. I can't have an uneven 9 chapters, now, can I? Hmm...I shall think about it. Anyway, stay tuned for more! :)**_


	9. A Conversation with An Old Friend

_**A/N: Faithful readers, I now bring you chapter 9. The NON-last chapter! Thanks muchly for your continued support and feedback! I do not own Phantom of the Opera or any of its characters!**_

__**Two days later, **a package came from Wisconsin. Who did I know from Wisconsin? Puzzled, I set it on the dining room table and tore at the packing tape. Inside was a bundle of foil, topped with a note. "To Sarah, Merry Christmas! From TheTamster." Uh oh. Making sure Erik wasn't around, I unwrapped the foil. Inside were maybe 2 dozen cookies, homemade. Chocolate. Double uh oh. Just to be cruel and see his reaction, I set the cookies out in plain view of everyone. Grabbing one for myself, I went to find our guest.

It didn't take a search party to find him. He hadn't left my room all day the day before, waiting with bags packed for Madame Giry to summon him to the attic. He'd thought for sure that she would come for him New Years Day, but she hadn't. "Erik..." I walked in without knocking, but he didn't seem to mind the interruption. Especially when he saw the contents of my hand.

"Is that...?"

"A chocolate cookie? Yes. I just got a package of them..."

"Where?" He dropped his bags, standing up from my bed.

"The kit-" He was gooone. "...chen..." I followed the hurricane downstairs, and got to the kitchen just in time to see him shoving cookie after cookie into his mouth. _Perfect..._ I retrieved the note from my pocket and held it up for him to see, smirking. The note and myself were soon covered in slobbery chocolate, and he was doubled over the sink, drinking directly from the faucet. "Come now, Erik, they're delicious! It was very thoughtful of her!"

"I WILL NOT ALLOW EVEN THE SLIGHTEST TRACE OF HER IN THIS HOUSE!" He gargled.

"Well too bad. I'm going to thank her on Skype." Wiping myself off with a paper towel, I grabbed another cookie before getting online. Seeing that she was online, I called her.

She answered.

Only it wasn't her. It was her boyfriend, Jon.

Wearing a Phantom costume and mask.

And bleeding.

Before I could react, Erik shoved me out of my chair, ready to face his nemesis from our world.

He gripped the desk, staring at himself in absolute shock and horror.

"Are you dead yet?" A female voice questioned from off-screen.

"No, just almost fatally wounded..." Jon replied. Wanting to see what was going on, I shoved Erik back right as TheTamster appeared on screen, ready to act out the death blow. Still frozen in shock, Erik overreacted to my shove and grasped his chest, stumbling around as if he'd been shot.

"...Erik, you're embarrassing me." I suppressed a giggle. Turning back to the camera, I greeted TheTamster warmly. "Thanks for the cookies! Erik enjoyed them very much!"

"She probably poisoned them!" Erik yelled from the floor.

"Nonsense! They were a gift, plain and simple! Now apologize!"

"I will not-"

"Apologize!" I raised an eyebrow, glaring.

"...my apologies. I thank you for your kind gift." He mumbled. At that moment, Jon "rose from the dead" and spoke up.

"So _that's_ where you sent my cookies!" He frowned. Looking back at us, he smiled. "Hey, Sarah, I didn't know you had a boyfriend who played Phantom with you!" It was then that Erik and I both turned redder than an overcooked, sunburnt lobster. Before I could recover, Erik grabbed the keyboard and went on a rant, ending with:

"...what's a boyfriend, anyway?" Before Jon could answer, TheTamster nudged him.

"I thought you were dead..."

"I'm almost dead and almost dead is still partly alive..." He smirked, and I did a facepalm over the stolen line from "Princess Bride." He then looked back at Erik and explained what a boyfriend is. And does.

After several minutes of Erik stuttering, stammering, and sputtering, he rose from his chair, grabbed the laptop, and screamed into the camera while it was inches from his face. I'd repeat what he said, but I was shoving several pillows up to my ears to protect my hearing from being lost. At that point, Jon got up and, pointing a sword at the screen, he snarled "Don't you talk to my woman like that!" Erik dropped the laptop onto the desk and glared around for the nearest weapon. As I'd hidden all punjabing materials, he had to settle for the next best thing-the desk lamp. He now aimed it at the camera, switching it on and off.

"IWILLBLINDYOOOOOU!"

"You can't, my monitor automatically controls the brightness of the screen..." TheTamster piped in.

"THENISHALLBREAKITOVERYOURHEA D!" As if his words weren't clear enough, he now was making the motion of it, bringing the bulb inches away from the computer.

"Erik. You can't. Hurt. Them. Through. The screen. Remember?" I gingerly touched his wrist.

"IT'S THE PRINCIPLE OF THE THING! I've been challenged, I will NOT back down!" At that point, TheTamster and I made eye contact.

"Sarah, you know what you have to do..." She winked, and I smirked. On the silent count of three, we each tickle-tackled 'our Eriks', causing them to drop their weapons and squirm around. I heard the unmistakeable clang of metal coming from TheTamster's side, and I knew that Jon's sword was real. Thankfully, the bulb from the lamp hadn't shattered upon hitting the floor, as Erik was quickly getting out of my grip. Finally standing back to his feet, he glared down at me.

"Are you mad, woman? Whose side are you on, anyway?"

"Sanity's side! You can't hold a duel over Skype! It just doesn't work!"

"I have a sword, you have a desk lamp...what kind of moron brings a desk lamp to a sword fight?" Jon added on.

"WELL FORGIVE ME MONSIEUR FOR LEAVING MY SWORD AT HOME BECAUSE I DIDN'T THINK I NEEDED IT HERE!" I was surprised Erik still had a voice at this point, and so I just sat cross-legged on the floor, watching the scene unfold.

"If you're supposedly the Phantom, why are you acting like Raoul?"

Ooooooh dear...he went there. And now Erik was gripping the table so tightly that I could hear a crack of wood coming from the middle.

"Erik. Let go of the desk. Now."

"If I let go of this desk, Mademoiselle, my hands will go for this bloody computer!" At that point, TheTamster came back on screen.

"Boys, boys, settle down and cool your guy jets..."

"He started it." Jon protested.

"I don't care who started it, you're going to end it." Jon stood up and faced TheTamster, his 6 feet causing him to hover over TheTamster's 5 foot 3 stature. At the last moment, he turned toward the camera.

"Monseiur," he said in best Phantom voice. "I do apologize for goading you into a duel." At that, Erik seemed to deflate and decolor. Stammering, he slowly released his grip on the edges of the desk.

"Well...I...uh...er...that is...what I mean to say is...apology accepted. Perhaps I...overreacted..."

"Same here," Jon nodded and removed his mask. "how can you stand wearing this darn thing all the time? I'm sweating like a pig over here."

"I'd rather roast myself alive than subject my ears to the taunts, laughter, and screams of the outside world, Monsieur..." Erik shuddered at the thought and slowly lowered himself back to the chair.

"Good point and you're not wearing a plastic mask from the Halloween shop either."

"Very true...I can only imagine how uncomfortable that must be..."

"And it doesn't fit right," TheTamster spoke up. "His head is too big for his mask."

"So I see...perhaps I should have Sarah send you the plaster cloth she used for hers..."

"No, we have a plaster mask and that's a bit too heavy and it would probably break when we're playing out scenes. I'm getting a leather one made by a leather worker that was at a renaissance fair we were at this summer."

"Very well. I do find leather most comfortable."

"So are you still going after that Christine chick?"

"I'm...not sure anymore...I've been trying to avoid thinking about her..." Erik looked down, studying his hands.

"Look, if she can't handle your worst, then she's not worth your best."

"She's worth more than the world, Monsieur...How dare you pretend to be me when you don't know that!"

"I'm not being you, I'm being me. Besides when you needed her the most, what did she do?"

"I deserved it! You know what I did to her! It was only fair..."

"What about what she did to you? When the going got tough what did she do? She ran right into the arms of another man!"

"THEY LOVE EACH OTHER!" Erik blurted tearfully, and everyone who heard him stared-this was the first time he was admitting it...defending the relationship between Christine and Raoul. And it appeared that Erik wasn't completely sure he was ready to say the thought aloud. He slowly sat back down, sniffling and shaking. "They...love each other..."

"Maybe if the ladies will leave us alone for a bit," Jon said shooting both women a look that said "please leave". I hesitated a bit when I saw Erik's shaking shoulders and his head in his hands, but I wasn't about to argue. I slowly gave him a reassuring shoulder squeeze before going into the other room, far enough away that I wasn't invading their space, but close enough that I could hear almost everything.

"Look, I know it's not easy to accept when a relationship has gone south."

"Oh do you, Monsieur? Do you know from your own experience, or are you just going on my story?"

"My own experience. Every girl I've dated before now, except for one, has cheated on me and they didn't even try to hide it."

"I...I'm sorry to hear that..." I heard Erik sigh, and then it was a while before he spoke again. "What's the point in trying then? Does it get better, or...is there always several women before that one right one comes along? Is...is it even worth it?"

"The point is she's out there, you just have to find her. And yes, you may find some that seem like the right one, but aren't and they'll prove that to you. But when you find the right one, it's more than worth it." More silence followed, and it was a while before Erik's tears were spent.

"Thank you, Monsieur...I do hope that my earlier foolish actions did not destroy any chances of us being friends..."

"No, besides I'm really protective of her anyway." At that, I heard Erik chuckle.

"I know the feeling, believe me...thank you again, Monsieur...you are more than generous with your forgiveness."

"And she's got a big mouth. Good thing you didn't call earlier, might have been embarrassing."

"Er...Monsieur...I'd look behind you if I were you..." TheTamster must have appeared then, as the next voice I heard was hers.

"Well, at least I can't fit my fist in my mouth. Besides he would have assumed that I was trying to chew your face off anyway." Well, since she was back, I saw no sense in hiding any longer and also went back over to the computer, giggling at Jon's face now full of nervous shock. "Besides you're just so cute in that mask," i say and kiss his cheek.

"I...believe that's my cue to leave. Thank you both for your friendship. Good day..." Erik quickly ended the call and stood up, his eyes showing how emotionally drained he was.

"Tired already, Erik?" I looked him in the eyes, and he slowly nodded.

"Afraid so...if Antoinette pays her visit today, I'm not sure as I'll be up for the trip back..."

"There is a solution...do you have anymore of that candy?"

"None that I can spare...I only have just enough to give as gifts when I get back..." Erik sighed. Before I could offer to make more coffee, Susan appeared. Silently, she handed him a bag of chocolate covered coffee beans that she'd apparently been able to buy before Erik saw them. "For me?"

"We can share..." Susan smiled. Erik returned it, and they went into the kitchen to get bowls to divide them.

Within seconds, the house was filled with the familiar chant. "Coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee..." Inwardly groaning, I followed the sound into the kitchen, where the fridge was threatening to tip over. A bean fell on my head, and I reluctantly looked up to see Susan and Erik chugging the beans and chanting with their mouths full of the mocha candy.

"...Do you two mind?" I questioned as another bean fell in behind my glasses, causing me to wink, which really ruined the effect of my glare.

"YO HO YO HO A PIRATES LIFE FOR MEEEEEEEE..." Susan screeched, and it was then that I noticed the coffee mugs in their hands. "DRINK UP ME HEARTIES YO HO!" She continued, banging her mug against his.

"Get. Off. Of there. Now! You remember what happened last time, don't you, Erik?"

"I do, and I have prepared for such." At that, he pointed to empty bottles of honey and molasses, which they'd apparently used as glue.

"Oh, how very smart of you...congratulations for your quick thinking..." I met his smirk. Moving past them, I went over to the sink and grabbed the sprayer. Hiding it behind my back, I turned back toward them. "Allow me to help you out a bit, since you're going to be up there for a while...you'll need plenty of water..." Before they could even begin to squirm, I was soaking them both with the sprayer set to cool and refreshing. After all, who on earth enjoys drinking warm water when ice cold is readily available? I really was doing them a favor...

Now, please, someone let me out of this snow bank prison cell!

_**A/N: Hehe I knew you all were wondering when TheTamster would show up! Thank you so much for your help! Coming up next-well...I don't even want to say it yet. Stay tuned and keep the feedback coming! :)**_


	10. Homecoming

_**A/N: IDONTWANNAWRITETHISCHAPTER! HAND,WHYDIDYOUCLICKONANEWDOCUMENT ? IREFUSE! *ahem* Pardon my emotional breakdown. I don't own Phantom of the Opera or any of its characters.**_

**Sunset passed **before I was allowed to come in out of the cold. Upon entering the house, Erik had a basin of hot water and mug of hot tea ready for me, and as soon as I sat down, he wrapped a blanket around me. Blinking, I watched as he knelt down in front of me, running a washcloth over my frozen feet. "...Erik...?"

"For years I signed my notes as 'your obedient servant'. Yet it wasn't until today that I came across the passage where Jesus washed His disciples' feet, and I realized that I could not be sarcastic about that phrase anymore." As he met my gaze, I teared up slightly. Sensing that I wanted to hug him but keep my arms warm, he stood and wrapped his arms around the blanket, trapping my arms even more.

"Thank you..."

"Thank YOU, Mademoiselle. This visit has meant so much more to me than the first."

"And here's hoping it isn't the last..." He was silent for a bit, and I pulled back to look at him.

"Antoinette came...I...I told her to return tomorrow..."

"That soon, hmm?" I looked down, moving my feet around in the water.

"I want you to come...just for a little while...all of you..." I met his gaze again, and he was smiling softly. "It's the least I can do after all you put up with..."

"Erik, you have no idea how excited I am to hear that!" I grinned.

"I had a feeling you would be..." He then reached behind him, retrieving a notebook and pen. "Sarah, I know it's late and you're cold, but I was wondering...you have such a joy for writing...might you be willing to compose a letter to Christine and a letter to Meg for me?"

"What do you want them to say?"

"I'll tell you, and you can put them into your own words...I just want them to know I've changed, and why..." I slowly took the paper and pen, opening to a blank page.

_"Dearest Christine,_

_ Fondest greetings and congratulations on your recent wedding celebration. Although I could not be present, I have heard that it went well and that you were a beautiful bride. I had no doubts about that, and I could not be more proud of you and happy for the Vicomte and yourself._

_ Perhaps you are wondering why I dare to write to you at all. You most assuredly have every right to wonder or even be angry with me. I do hope, however, that you take Madame Giry at her word as she explains to you all I have told her._

_ First of all, allow me to tell you that I am not the same man you once knew and feared. I have changed considerably. I know you doubt my word, and so I hope that my actions overtime serve as proof. For now, however, let me tell you what has caused such a dramatic change. Upon deep reflection of my life, I have accepted Jesus Christ as my personal Savior and Friend. No longer do I worship music, but the One Who came to save us all. I've learned how hopeless and sinful my actions were, and I have repented of them. I only hope that you can forgive me._

_ Secondly, I would like for you to have the drawings I made of you. I no longer need them but cannot bring myself to destroy them. If I am to fully move on, I cannot have those reminders of my pass surrounding me everywhere I look. If you do not want them, feel free to destroy them as long as you do not tell me._

_ Lastly, I want you to return to your father's grave and I want you to say good bye to your Angel of Music, as you had intended had I not interrupted. I am not, not was I ever, an angel sent by your father. I do not want you to ever think of me in that way. I was your tutor and friend, nothing more. By all means, do not refrain from singing. The world deserves to hear your voice._

_ Have a wonderful new life as Vicomtess deChagney, Christine._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Erik."_

_ "Dearest Marguerite,_

_ I do hope your Christmas and New Year celebrations were better than you've ever dreamt. I'm sure you were the center of the dance floor at the Masque Ball. You most certainly deserve the title of Prima Ballerina, to be sure._

_ Tell your mother not to worry. I do not intend for you or anyone else to become my next project. For certain, the title will be yours, due to your own efforts and hard work. I regret that you have been overlooked, however that has served to press you into further efforts-efforts that will pay off in time._

_ I suppose you are wondering why I am bothering to write. For that, I owe you an explanation and apology. When you told me of your curiosity, I overreacted, and I do apologize for frightening you. You see, shortly after disappearing, I met a friend who made the suggestion of you and I belonging together. Now, before you say anything, please keep reading. Yes, her suggestion gave me hope, and so I was disappointed at your words. However, it was wrong of me and very selfish to expect such commitment from you so soon. Perhaps it is my friend who is wrong, but I do hope that we can be friends, at least._

_ Meg, I have changed. I am not the Opera Ghost or Phantom of the Opera any longer. Perhaps I never was him. It was all just an act...a show, if you will. Who I am really...who I've always been...is a sinner. But the same friend showed me that God Himself loved me enough to send His own Son to die for me...so that I could live with Him in Heaven. I have accepted that truth, Meg. It's far better than the lie I was living. I no longer wish to wallow in my darkness and sorrow. I choose a new life...I choose the light..._

_ Meg, whatever life holds for me from now on, I hope that you can be a part of it, at least as a friend. Please consider this. _

_ Your friend,_

_ Erik"_

**The next thing I knew,** I was being woken up the next morning. Erik had brought me back upstairs and tucked me in, and now he was sitting beside the bed, shaking me. Upon sitting up, I saw the attic door open and heard the others outside the bedroom door keeping the cats away. "She's...here, isn't she?"

"Antoinette Giry has always been an early riser..." Erik smiled. "When I said morning, she took it to mean first thing past dawn..."

"How long will we have there?"

"I spoke with the others. David volunteered to watch the cats. My guess is that we have no more than a few hours."

"I'd better get dressed then..." Taking that for his cue, he joined the others in the hallway while I scrambled to find something halfway suitable. Half an hour later, I motioned them in, wearing a plain black and white pants and blouse combo. Despite Erik's protests, we all helped him carry his bags up the stairs, toward the blue glow. I was too distracted by the load of gifts I was carrying to think about what I was about to do, and so when I set them down on the cave floor, I was taken aback by my surroundings. Madame Giry was hugging the others politely, and when she got to me, I was surprised at how warm her hug was despite her stiff appearance. No sooner had I hugged back that she pulled away.

"I brought down a breakfast tray for you all. I apologize that I can't give you a proper tour of the opera house, but such a crowd would be sure to draw attention."

"That's quite alright...we understand." I smiled, and she nodded.

"Will there be anything else you need from me, Erik?"

"No thank you, Antoinette. We can sort through my gifts at a later time. I shall let you know when I am ready." The ballet mistress nodded again to us before leaving the lair. Once she was gone, Erik turned to us. "Breakfast first, tour later." No one argued.

**The few hours** seemed to fly by. Erik showed us every nook and cranny of his home and played a few songs for us on the organ. He even took the time to draw a portrait of each of us, in the pose of our choosing. When we argued over who should go first, Erik settled it by doing things in order of age. That's what he'd planned, at least. Hope wanted hers to be while she was sitting in his boat. She ended up in the lake, switching her position one too many times. Chuckling, Erik helped her out and to the organ bench, where he wrapped a blanket around her. While she was drying off, I went next, choosing to be drawn sitting on the steps to his bedchamber, holding his mask in my hands. Susan decided on one where she was sitting in his workroom and holding his music box. By the time we had our drawings in our hands, Hope was ready to go back into the boat. This time, Erik steadied it while she got into position, and soon Susan and I were watching the artist at work. And attempting to make Hope laugh by giving said artist bunny ears and moose antlers. Finally, Erik had to put us to work sorting all his other drawings and music sheets until he was done.

All too soon, it was time for us to go back to the future. I pretended not to notice the time, but when the others did, there was no fighting it. "Before you all go..."Erik stopped us mid-sulking step toward the mirror, "I just have one question. Why do you care so much about me? Why were you so open to being my friend and accepting me into your family?"

"I've always liked you, as you're a byronic hero...you're not a bad person, but you have qualities that make you seem like you are...I always feel a connection to characters and people like that." Susan spoke up first, and Hope nodded.

"I may not have had it half as bad as you, but I've at least walked a mile in your shoes. I doubt I would have been able to handle any more than what I went through. I was outcast all through school. Years of emotional abuse. They laughed at me for trying to fit in, and they laughed at me for going off on my own. I was made fun of because of my overbite, my glasses, my learning disabilities, the fact that my family was poor, and the fact that I'm a Christian. But I'm thankful I am, and have been, saved since I was 3, because if it hadn't been for my faith in God and my family's love, I never would have survived. When I was a teen, I had a major suicidal depression. I'm so thankful that God got me through that dark time. In a way, I'm actually glad that I went through what I did, because now I can understand. Only an outcast can really hear another outcast." By now, Erik was fighting back tears, and I wondered if I should say anything. After hugging Hope tightly, however, he looked my way.

"Erik...what is there left to say? Yes, you had it rougher than any of us could imagine...but you never gave up. You never chose death-you chose to live...to give the world anything you could. Even when they rejected you...when they refused to listen...you kept trying and giving the world your music. And now...you have even more to give to them. Th—that's why...that's why I...why we all...love you..." I barely got those last words out before the tears took over.

**The few hours** we'd planned on turned into three hours and forty-five minutes. We ended up crying and hugging it out around the music box, playing it over and over again until our tears were finally spent. Finally pulling back and wiping at our tears, I looked at Erik. "Th—that settles it. This can't be the last time we see each other. I forbid it!" Chuckling, Erik nodded his agreement.

"As you wish, Mademoiselle, but in order for there to be more visits, we must have plenty of time to properly miss each other."

"...I miss you already." Susan spoke up.

"Oh don't get me started again!" Erik covered his eyes, and we trap-hugged him, laughing. Finally, we made our way to the mirror. "One more thing, Mademoiselles..." Erik stopped us and disappeared around a corner. Upon his return, he passed out signature roses to each of us, giving us each a kiss on the cheek. At the last moment, he handed me the miniature stage and figurines he'd built. "For David, as I regret that he had to stay back. Remind him that these are not toys."

"Of course." I nodded. "I'm half-tempted to keep it for myself!" He chuckled and pushed aside the curtain.

"Thank you all once again for everything. It means the world and so much more to know that I am part of your family."

"Thank YOU, Erik..." We smiled, slowly stepping back through time. I was the last to leave, and I hesitated, looking back at the man who'd stumbled into my life and into my heart. Instead of tipping his hat as I'd pictured him doing just a few months earlier, he lifted his chin and pulled his mask away.

"It's alright to cry, Mademoiselle...but you cannot stay...you must step into the future..." His extra hand came to my face then, and as my arms were full at the moment, I could only lean my head into his touch. "That's the lesson you taught me. Don't you forget it." Before I could reply, his face was at my level, and his lips were brushing against mine. I would have dropped the stage on my foot had I not been too frozen to let go. Slowly kissing back while standing in the doorway between worlds, time stood as still as my frozen self. After what seemed like forever in a single second, he pulled back, smiling softly. "Forever friends, Mademoiselle Sarah Wilkins..."

"Forever friends...always...Erik James Dupree..." It took him a while to recognize my fanfiction name for him, and he smiled more.

"Have I your permission to adopt that name for myself?"

"Absolutely!" I grinned.

"Then you have given me one more thing that I shall be truly eternally thankful for, Sarah. You've given me a name." Fighting back my own tears now, I struggled to take his hand in my fingertips.

"Help me say..."

"Good bye..." He finished for me, his own voice just above a shaky whisper. Hugging me once more, he gently pushed me back into my attic, and before I could even think about stepping back through, I watched the curtain's silhouette close across the mirror doorway, and Erik slowly replace the mask on his face before stepping away, closing the door. Before I went downstairs, however, I heard the unmistakable sound of the organ playing "Joy To The World."

_**A/N: GAAAAAAAAAAAA NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU MAKETHISTHEFIRSTCHAPTEROFTHE RESTOFMYLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFE...*cue author being taken away in a straightjacket, her fingers being pried from the computer***_

_** Thanks once again for your continued support and feedback! For more adventures in this series, look up 'In Dreams I Went'! It's currently still in the works, but I hope to update it next break! Stay tuned! Hugs to you all! :)**_


End file.
